20 words of Jaria
by raspberryslushie
Summary: I asked my friend to come up with 20 random words for me, and I was able to compile a bunch of very very very short one shots and in some cases sentences which are I relate to AU Jason and Aria. I know there is a very similar fanfiction out there already but I have tried my hardest to use different words. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

1) Cookies  
Aria and Alison were having a sleepover, Ali had sent Aria down to the kitchen for some snacks. After searching she picked up the big packet of oreos in the cupboard. Looking at the unopened pack, she rationalised that there was enough for her and Alison. As she closed the cupboard, a pair of hands snatched away the oreos. "Thanks." Jason said as he took them out of the kitchen.

2) Snow  
It was December 15th, Rosewood had been hit by an unexpected heavy snowfall the night before. Aria was not prepared for it but needed to go to Spencer's. She bravely ventured out of her house to walk the 10 minute long journey. She was uneasy on her feet but thought she'd be just fine. As she walked around the corner, she stood on an icy patch and slipped into the arms of the one and only Jason DiLaurentis.

3) Phone  
Aria called and called Alison's cell. She wouldn't pick up. Eventually after calling a few more times, the ringing stopped. Aria prepared herself for a telling off from Alison but the voice she expected to hear wasn't Alison's. "Alison's phone. Who's calling?" she heard Jason say.

4) Crowd  
Jason took Aria to her first ever concert for her 17th birthday. He'd left her so that he could go and buy them some refreshments during the interval. He told her he'd be back as soon as he could. The wait in the queue for drinks was longer than he'd expected and when Jason went looking for Aria, she was completely lost in the crowd. He tried calling her cell. 'No signal - great!'

5) Bikini  
One of the many things Jason loved about Aria was her confidence. He loved how she could pull off any costume or item of clothing worn by her - whether it be by choice or obligation (Aria loved to participate in charity fashion shows) He took her to the beach for their 5th date. The weather wasn't as great as he thought it would be but nevertheless Aria had no problems stripping and going to swim in her floral bikini. Jason loved Aria and Jason loved bikinis!

6) Drugs  
On the 8th February, Jason relapsed. Aria was woken by a missed call from Spencer. Jason had been smoking a mixture of drugs and went for a drive. This drive ended in Jason smashing into the front of a cafe. Luckily for him Spencer was there to quickly get him away from the crime scene. For a lawyer's daughter, she really didn't care for the law.

7) Basketball  
Basketball was Jason's favourite sport and it was quickly becoming one of Aria's too. It was on the basketball court where Jason and Aria had first seen each other after Alison's disappearance and death.

8) Gatsby  
Aria and the girls had been invited to the Halloween party of Eric Kahn. Aria especially was still wary of Noel who would no doubt be there, so asked Eric if their boyfriends could come too. Eric was nice. Much nicer than Noel and said of course. Aria lay on Jason's kingsided bed, playing with the ends of her hair, thinking about her costume. Jason was next to her on his laptop sorting out some emails. "I've got it!" she said as she sat up. "Daisy. Daisy Buchanan." Jason looked up from his laptop, he'd heard the name before. "The Great Gatsby? Come on, you can think of something better."  
Aria rolled her eyes and lay back down.

9) Smile  
Jason's smile was one of the things Aria treasured most in the world. As a kid and young teenager, she'd never really seen him smile. He was known as the cute moody brother, between Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. None of the girls would let Alison know they thought he was cute. The two DiLaurentis' did not get on at all. However ever since Alison's death and ever since he'd been close to Aria, a smile from him had become a regular occurance.

10) Jealousy Aria and Jason had been arguing a lot over the past few days. Both were at a party. Both had arrived separately Aria was sitting by herself, looking at the red liquid in her cup. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the new guy at school smiling at her.  
"Aria? That's your name right? Forgive me if I'm wrong."  
"You are correct. It's nice to meet you." she smiled as he sat next to her.  
"Forgive me for saying this but you look sad."  
"Oh.." Aria put her cup down and took a quick look over her shoulder and saw Jason talking to a group of three girls. "I'm fine just a little tired. But I promised I'd come to this party and I don't break promises." she smiled and held out her hand to shake the new guys. "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?"  
"Zeke." he replied.  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
Jason looked up and saw Aria and Zeke talking and sitting close to each other. 'If she's trying to make me jealous then it was game on!'

11) Money  
Jason called Aria at 6am on saturday. "Rise and shine baby."  
"Are you kidding me? It's 6am. What do you want?"  
"Hey, that's no way to speak to your boyfriend who's planning on taking you to new york today."  
"Huh?" Aria's brain couldn't process what he was saying properly at this time in the morning.  
"Get ready. We're going to new york." Jason put the phone down.  
They spent five hours in new york before they had to get their train back into rosewood.  
"You've spent too much money on me." Aria moaned as they waited on the platform.  
"You're worth every single cent baby." Jason lifted her chin to kiss her.

12) Facebook  
Their relationship status on facebook had changed to engaged. Aria Montgomery was soon to become a DiLaurentis.

13) Pregnancy  
Aria had always been regular with her periods. They came the first week of every month but when it hadn't come for the first or second week of the month, Aria started to worry, as everyday passed she worried even more. "You have to take me to get a pregnancy test." she told Jason as he walked through her front door after his run. Luckily for them, the test was negative.

14) Dress  
It was time for Ashley Marin's wedding. Jason had arrived at the Montgomery house to pick Aria up. She came down the stairs, ten minutes after Jason's arrival. She took his breath away. She was in a dark purple peplum dress with her hair wavy with newly applied highlights. She was also wearing the very expensive diamond earrings Jason had bought for her. Although, her dress was what Hanna would call simple, Jason still thought she looks absolutely stunning.

15) Waffles  
Waffles. That was the first thing on Jason's mind when he woke up. Luckily for him, Aria had stayed over the night before and was already downstairs making him breakfast.

16) Elf  
Aria's favourite christmas film besides Home Alone. A film that she had made Jason watch with her every year they had been together. And it wasn't just once during the christmas season. It was every single day.

17) Pride  
Jason could not contain the smile on his face when 'Aria Montgomery' was called to the stage to receive her high school diploma.

18) Holiday  
Jason and Aria's first holiday alone was to Barcelona. Aria was excited as it was her first holiday without her parents. She would be able to do whatever the hell she wanted without being warned to 'be careful' or be given an allowance she had to use within the amount of days they were on holiday for.

19) Death  
Kenneth DiLaurentis' death was a shock to all. Nobody knew that plane would have malfunctioned and plummeted into the deepest seas. Divers spent days searching. There were no survivors. Kenneth DiLaurentis and his business partners who were all aboard the private jet were gone and their families were left mourning for the fathers and significant others, they wouldn't be able to bury. Jason didn't find out through his mother or the authorities but through 'breaking news'. He screamed as he listened and saw the wreckage floating. Sobbing he fell to the floor, not sure of what else to do. Aria was cleaning his kitchen when she heard Jason. She rushed into the living room and saw him on the floor sobbing his broken heart out. Aria nearly broke down when she saw him there, she looked up at the tv and saw what had happened, it shook her to the core. Kneeling down next to Jason, she ran her fingers through his hair as she leant down to kiss his temple and whisper 'please don't cry.','I'm so sorry sweetie.', 'let's get you to bed.'...

20) India  
One of the places Aria had always wanted to go to was India. She was fascinated by the culture. She loved the hindu religion, she loved the food, she loved the music. She had experienced it in America through the tv and restaurants but she wanted to experience it for real. She wanted to visit the infamous Taj Mahal. She wanted to ride an elephant. She wanted to visit Goa. So for Aria's 20th birthday, Jason had booked them flights to India for a three week break.


	2. Chapter 2

21) Water  
One summer evening, Jason and Aria were at Aria's house. They were both in the garden. Jason was listening to his iPod while Aria watered her mum's flowers with a hose. She looked over her shoulder to ask Jason something and saw him lying on the deck chair sleeping. She crept up the patio to him, trying her hardest not to make a noise that would wake him or get in the way on the sun. She turned the hose onto its most powerful setting and soaked Jason's white tshirt.

22) Curtains  
Aria and Jason had come back from on a night out with her college friends, both had been drinking and were extremely happy..and horny. Aria pulled Jason into her room and ripped off his shirt. Both became embralled in a passionate kiss which lead to more clothes being removed. Neither noticed that her curtains were still open and her neighbours next door could see everything that was happening.

23) Ring  
It was 9am and Aria and Jason were laying in bed watching the news on her tv. Jason had made them both breakfast in bed. Waffles, pancakes and orange juice. As they finished, Jason took their trays and got out of their bed, leaving a small velvet box in his place.  
"Jason?" Aria called after him when she noticed it.  
Jason looked over his shoulder and saw her holding the box. "Oh shit..."  
"What?" Aria asked confused about why he had it. Jason took a deep breath, put both trays on the floor and walked over to Aria. Sitting next to her on her bed.  
"It wasn't meant to go like this..." he said as he took the box from her.  
"What wasn't?" she asked as she looked at the box he'd taken from her. Jason said nothing but got off the bed and down on one knee. Aria gasped. "No.." Aria laughed excitedly.  
"Aria.. you've made me the happiest man on earth and that's not an exaggeration. Thank you for being so perfect. If you weren't around, who knows where I would be in my life right now. You saved me and I want to thank you in the only way I know how.. by looking after you for your entire life. So will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a 18ct white gold diamond bridal ring.  
"Of course I will!" Aria beamed. She reached down for Jason to kiss him.

24) Psychology  
Aria was stressing about her psychology paper. She had taken an extra class to get extra credit at college. Psychology had always interested her. She had a 3000 word essay to complete by 12am and it was now 11pm. 'I have no chance of doing this!' She threw her textbook and exercise book off her bed and hid under her duvet, silently cursing at herself for not trying. But she knew she couldn't focus as Jason hadn't returned her call. She had been waiting for 12 hours. He was always so quick to call back if he missed her call. But today he wasn't so quick. Just as she was about to doze off her phone vibrated.  
"Hello stranger." she said as she answered her phone.  
"Baby, don't get mad.."  
"Why?"  
"I was doing something for you."  
"And what would that be?" Aria sighed.  
"Check your emails.."  
Aria did that and smiled when she saw her email from Jason with an attatchment. "You didn't?!"  
"I know how much you hated it so I did it for you. Make sure you alter some bits to make it more obvious that it's yours. But you're welcome baby."  
"Thank you so much Jase! You have no idea how much this means. I love you."  
"I love you more. I'm gonna let you sort that essay out and I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay bye." they both hung up. The next morning Aria handed in her essay to her psychology lecturer with a smile on her face. Aria had never cheated at school or college so one time wouldn't hurt.

25) Honeymoon  
"We need to decided where to go for our honeymoon Jase.." Aria told Jason as he sat on his laptop in bed.  
"I know baby and we will. We still have four months to book it."  
"These four months will go so fast and who knows whether we'll be able to book a hotel and flights."  
"Calm down, everything will be taken care of.." Jason answered still looking at whatever was on his laptop.

26) Food  
Jason and Aria travelled to Los Angeles for her 19th birthday for a weekend trip. They stayed in all morning until 3pm and ordered room service from the moment they woke until then.  
"Baby, will you pass me one of those menus? The food's meant to be really good from here." Jason asked as he watched Aria walk around their room brushing her hair.

27) Skating  
"I have a three free tickets." Jason told Aria who was painting her nails.  
"Tickets for what?" she asked without looking up at him.  
Jason put the tickets in front of her. "Disney on Ice? That's awesome! I didn't know you were into Disney though.." Aria teased as he looked up at him.  
"I'm not but the little girl you used to babysit is.. we could take her if you want."  
"That sounds great, I'm pretty sure her mom wouldn't mind us taking her to watch the characters ice skating."

28) Draco  
"Aww look at him crying Jase! How sad. He's like a little puppy!"  
Jason rolled his eyes as he sat with a big bowl of popcorn on his lap.  
"Poor thing.."  
"You do realise this is a movie and he's one of the bad guys?"  
"He's not bad, he's just misunderstood." Aria answered still watching the film.  
"Sometimes I think you love Draco Malfoy more than me." Jason said.  
Aria didn't answer.  
'Great!' Jason thought to himself before eating more popcorn.

29) Book  
Jason and Aria were sunbathing on a beach in Goa, India. Jason had just woken up from napping on the sunlounger. "You're still reading?" he asked as he looked to his right and saw Aria with her nose still in the book she had been reading for the past two hours.  
"Yes. Perhaps you should open one and see what the fuss is about." Aria put the book down and leant over to retrieve another book she had been carrying. "Here, read this." she passed it over to Jason. "You'll like it. I promise."

30) Teacher  
"I saw that Fitz guy." Jason tells Aria as they decorate his living room.  
"Ezra? Where?" Aria asked. She was sure, he'd left Rosewood for good.  
"In the cafe near you old school. With a lady."  
"Brunette, really slim?" Aria asked.  
"Yep."  
"That would be Jackie."  
There was a few minutes of silence before Jason laughed.  
"I can't believe you were having sex with your teacher a sixteen!"  
"Don't remind me." Aria rolled her eyes as she continued to paint the walls.

31) Adele  
"You owe me $50!" Jason teased Aria.  
"No..." Aria sighed.  
"Pay up. We made a bet. If Taylor Swift won the golden globe, I'd pay you. If Adele won, you'd pay me. And guess who won baby?!"

32) Denial  
"You totally have feelings for him!" Emily exclaimed after Aria told her about her reoccurring sex dream with Jason.  
"No Em, no."  
"Aria, come on. You don't have sex dreams about random men, you have them about guys you think are hot or have feelings for, so which is it?"  
"Neither!" Aria whispered as she saw Hanna and Spencer approaching and didn't want them to know what had been going on.  
"Denial!" Emily sang quietly.

33) Supertitions  
"Jason!" Aria pulled on Jason's jacket.  
"What?!" he asked confused as to why he was being pulled back.  
"That cat's staring at us." she pointed to the black cat which was sitting a few metres from them.  
"So?"  
"Black cats are cursed. We can't go near it."  
Jason sighed. "You and your superstitions are exhausting me. This cat won't curse us and me walking underneath a ladder won't give me bad luck either."

34) Hero  
Aria's scream ripped through Jason's house.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Jason shouted frantically as he ran down the stairs.  
He found Aria standing on the table biting her nails. "I saw a rat I swear.." she whispered when he entered the kitchen.  
"Where?"  
"There!" It ran from the the cooker to underneath the freezer. Jason sat in front of the freezer with a spaghetti strainer ready to capture the rodent. He was sitting there for a couple of minutes before the brave rat tried to flee. Jason trapped him with the strainer and carefully lifted it enough for Jason to grab its tail. "Ew Jason ew ew!" Aria moaned when she saw him with it in his hand. Jason quickly threw it out into the back yard. He put the strainer in the sink and washed his hands when he came back in before walking over to get Aria off the table.  
"My hero!" Aria smiled as Jason picked her off the table.

35) Pumpkin  
"These are going to looks awesome!" Aria said cheerfully.  
"They are. You're amazing at this." Jason commented.  
"My mum taught me and Mike when we were younger." she replied. Jason and Aria were interrupted by Ella and Mike.  
"These pumpkins are coming along so well. Well done you two!" Ella praised.

36) Suspicions  
"My dad found the stick I gave to Ali!" Spencer shouted down the phone to Aria.  
"What stick?" "My hockey one. The one Jason nearly hit Ali with."  
"So?"  
"He found it buried. Buried in Jason's garden.."  
"Jason has to have something to do with Ali's murder."  
"Spencer, we all have our suspicions but we can't accuse people, that's not fair. Especially Jason..Ali was his little sister."

37) Lies  
"You've been lying to me Jason!" Aria stated as Jason walked into her living room.  
"What?" Jason furrowed his brows.  
"Don't make me look stupid. I can't believe I fell for your lies."  
"Aria.."  
"You told me you were working all evening.."  
"I was.."  
"Jason! I called your boss. You've left work at 5 everyday. It doesn't take four hours to get home. Where have you been?!"  
Jason sighed. "Looking at houses!"  
"What?"  
"Looking at houses. Houses for us to live in. Live in together.."  
"Really?" Aria's face softened.  
"Really."

38) Puppy  
"Baby?" Jason called out softly.  
"Yes?" he heard Aria answer from upstairs. "Come here.. Colton, Scarlett, your daddy's got a surprise for you."  
"Yes Daddy!" Four year old Scarlett came running into the foyer. "Let's wait for your mama and then I'll show you. Where's Colton?"  
"In the garden."  
"Will you go and get him for me please baby girl."  
"Okay daddy." Scarlett rushed off to get her twin brother.  
Aria walked down the stairs. "What's going on?" she asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough." he said as she approached him, kissing her he walked them both into the living room.  
"He's here!" they heard Scarlett shout.  
"Come into the living room." Jason told them.  
Aria, Scarlett and Colton sat on the couch. "I got you all a present.."  
"What is it daddy?" Scarlett asked.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah!" she screamed.  
"Shh, shh..one..two..three.." Jason lifted the blanket off the box. "Look inside." Scarlett jumped off the couch with Colton following.  
"Puppy! Hi puppy!" Scarlett tried to pick him out of the box. Aria's eyes widened.  
"Wait baby.." Jason took the puppy out of the box and cradled it. "Sit down and I'll put him on your lap."

39) Hugs  
Aria and Jason were waiting for the valet to return with Jason's car. It was a busy, busy night at the restaurant so it was taking a while longer. Aria had been in classes all day so she was already exhausted. She leaned into Jason's embrace as they waited.  
"Your hugs are the best." she told him quietly.  
"I know. You tell me everyday." Jason replied as he kissed her hair.

40) Storm  
"Babe?" Aria called out. Jason left his study and entered the living room. "He won't stop crying." Aria frowned as she cuddled their new puppy. "Look at him.." Aria kissed the puppy's head.  
"I have no idea what we're meant to do. Try turning on the tv loud so he can't hear the storm." Jason said as he walked to stroke the puppy's head before walking out.  
Aria shrugged. 'No harm in trying.' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ not the usual 20 words. only 10 this time. enjoy x

41) Cooking  
Jason and Aria invited Ella over for dinner the day after they moved into their new home. It was Jason's idea. And he promised that he'd cook. Aria was sceptical but she eventually promised him not to interfere. He wanted to impress his future mother-in-law. Jason had open one of his mum's old cook books. Aria walked into the kitchen, he didn't notice though as he had eyes firmly fixed on the book infront of him. Aria smiled at him. He had in 'concentration face' on.  
"Babe?" she said as she walked closer.  
He looked up a few seconds later. "I don't know what to cook.."  
Aria shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me. You're the one who didn't want me to 'interfere' remember." she teased.  
"Baby please. Give me a couple of hints as to what she likes, what she doesn't.." Jason looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
Aria sighed. "Well first of all she's a vegetarian. Second of all, she's on a diet.."  
"Okay..." Jason furrowed his eyebrows. That was no help to him as he already knew she didn't eat meat. Aria sat on the island worktop in the centre of the kitchen and watched Jason try to cook. She took out her phone and snapped a photo when he wasn't looking. Uploading it to Instagram, she captioned it. 'My soon to be hubby is cooking for me and my Mama :-)'

42) Tension  
Jason had kissed Aria last night. She was still in a relationship with Ezra but that didn't stop her dreaming about Jason. She was sitting by herself, with a coffee and book in a cafe across the street from her school when Jason walked through the door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He ordered a coffee and approached her. "Is it okay if I sit down?" he asked coffee in one hand, touching the chair with the other.  
"Sure." Aria smiled. 'This is going to be awkward.' she thought to herself.  
They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Aria sneaking glances at Jason and then quickly looking away when he'd look at her.  
"Did I do something to upset you last night?" he finally asks.  
"What? No. Why would you say that?" she laughs nervously.  
"I can't help but feel like there's tension here." he answered.  
"Well, um, I don't quite know how to say this.. but.." she paused.  
"Say what? Just tell me." he sipped on his coffee.  
"I have a boyfriend."  
"Ahh." he put the mug down.  
"I shouldn't have kissed you back last night.. but I really wanted to."  
Jason furrowed his brows while trying to supress his smile.

43) Drawings  
Aria loved Jason's passion for his job but when he brought his drawings to bed, she would get frustrated. All she wanted from Jason when they went to bed was some loving or a conversation about their day but when Jason brought the drawings of his new development to bed - she knew she'd get neither.

44) Pie  
"Jase?" Aria called out as she walked through his front door with a dish in her hand. She'd come back for the weekend from college.  
"Baby?" he heard him say from upstairs - confusion evident in his voice. Aria stood at the the bottom of the stairs. She smiled when she saw him coming down the stairs. "What are you doing here? You should have told me you were coming back to Rosewood." He jumped off the bottom step and took Aria's face in his hands - kissing her until he needed to breathe. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you more!" Aria answered as she leaned up for another kiss. Jason kissed her back softly.  
He looked down to the dish in her hand. "What's this?" he asked.  
"My mum made you a pie. She knows how hard you work." she replied as they walked into the kitchen.  
"I love your mum." he told Aria as he removed the tea towel which was covering the dish.

45) Friends  
"Do I have to do this?" Jason moaned as Aria gave him a shirt to put on.  
"Yes, I promised."  
"Please baby, let's just stay here."  
"No.."  
"Please."  
"Jason, these are my friends from college and they want to meet you."  
"Why though?"  
"They want to meet my wonderful boyfriend I'm always talking about." she answered as she brushed her hair in the mirror.  
Jason smiled. He was a pretty wonderful boyfriend. And wonderful boyfriends meet their girlfriends friends even if it means he has to sit uncomfortably for an hour or so.

46) Struggle  
After Ali's body bag was found on the halloween train, Spencer thought it would be appropriate to give her a second burial. She would call Jason everyday, three times a day, tying to organise something but he'd never pick up. Little did she know he was at home in bed with Aria watching over him and taking care of him. Seeing that bag on the train was just like finding out Alison was dead all over again and he couldn't take it. When he first found out Ali had died, he was still taking drugs although not as much as he used to, so that was all a blur to him and he felt no real, raw emotion. But now, clean and sober for over a year. It really hurt. His heart ached for his little sister.  
Spencer was keeping Aria updated with the plans for Alison's second burial and memorial. The night before Ali's second burial, Aria thought she better tell Jason just incase he wanted to come. "I know it's going to be a struggle for you, but we'll get through it together. I'll be with you the entire time. If you decided you can't handle it anymore, I'll drive you home." Aria told Jason as he lay in bed - Aria sitting on the edge next to him, running her fingers through his hair as she spoke.

47) Bound  
There had always been a spark between Jason and Aria. Even when Aria was a young teenager and Jason abused drugs. He always seemed to care that extra bit for Aria, than he did for Emily, Hanna and Spencer. Once Aria got older and shared a kiss with Jason, that spark grew. They were spending more and more time with each other. Aria was with Ezra and Jason had just broke up with his girlfriend but they'd still be very close friends. Their families and friends couldn't help but notice the amount of time they spent together and asked if anything was going on. Both denied it. But when Ezra broke up with Aria a year later, she went running to the one guy she knew would always be there for her. Their parents weren't surprised when they were caught in bed together. They were bound to become a couple sooner or later.

48) Bet  
"I bet you can't make that hole. If you do. I'll give you $100." Jason pointed to the hole which was four metres away from Aria and her golf club.  
"You're on." she smiled. She knew she could do this. After a little decision making, she hit the ball and it rolled directly into the hole. "Thank you." she said proudly as Jason handed her the $100 note.

49) Cheat  
Aria was off at college, so Jason decided to go to his friends house party. Little did he know that she was on her way back to Rosewood. She called him to ask where is was and what he was doing. He lied and said that he was at David's new house. The reason for lying was because he was actually at Cece Drake's house. His ex-girlfriend who Aria was always wary about. She had to drive past Cece's house to get into Rosewood. She looked to the left to see what all the commotion was about. She realised that Cece was having a party. 'Of course!' she thought to herself. She drove a little further and saw David. Confused about why he was near Cece's house, she pulled over and called his name.  
"David!" she called out of the window.  
He looked and saw her. "Hey Aria." he replied as he bent down to her window. "Where's Jason. I thought he was with you."  
"Nope. I haven't seen him for a couple of days. He might be here. You should come in and see."  
Aria mulled over it for a while. 'Why did Jason lie to me?' Aria sighed and left her car. Walked across the street and into Cece's house.  
She pushed past a bunch of intoxicated people, trying to look for Jason. Then she heard someone call his name. She followed the sound and eventually came to a reception room.  
She looked through the door and saw Cece straddling Jason. Aria couldn't see his face but it looked like they were kissing. "Jason!" she yelled out. Everyone's head turned to the door where Aria was standing on the verge of tears. She could feel the tears running down her face and ran out. She sobbed as she reached her car and struggled to use her keys. She leaned against the car and cried. She wanted to come back to Rosewood to surprise him. But instead he surprised her by lying and cheating. "Aria!" she heard Jason call. He ran across the road. She didn't want to speak to him, so she turned and tried her best to open the car door. Jason grabbed her arm. "Look at me.." he said softly. She was already upset enough, he didn't want to shout at her. "Aria, look at me please!" he begged.  
"What?! What the hell do you want?! I can't believe you would cheat on me!" she shouted as she threw her keys to the ground.  
"That wasn't what you thought it was and I didn't cheat - I swear."  
"It wasn't?!"  
"No, she got on my lap, tried to kiss me, I didn't want to kiss her so I kept moving my head and she just followed."  
"Why were you letting her sit like that?" she asked as Jason picked up her keys from the ground. "She'd had a lot to drink, if I pushed her off me she'd have probably lost her balance and fallen head first onto the table behind her."  
Aria sighed. "Well that doesn't explain why you'd lie and say you were at David's.." she folded her arms across her chest.  
"Because I knew you don't like Cece. Cece's my friend, I can't just not see her. She invited me in person to this party. I thought it would be rude not to turn up." Aria sighed and shook her head. "Whatever." she turned and opened the door. "I'm going to stay with my mom and Mike tonight." she stepped into her car and put the window down halfway. "I'll probably see you tomorrow." Aria drove off quickly leaving Jason standing in the road, cursing at himself for being so stupid.

50) Bond  
Once Jason and Aria became a couple, they became inseparable He'd always drive to see her at college. She'd drive to see him. He'd stay for a few days and nights when he could get time off work. During the first few weeks of their relationship it was evident they had a bond which could not be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

51) Grass  
Jason and Aria lay in the grass in his backyard, playing with each other's fingers as they held hands while watching the stars. It was the night before he had to go on a week long business trip on behalf of his father. She had just come back from college to spend the summer in Rosewood and her boyfriend was just leaving. Jason and Aria were so close that they struggled to be apart for more than a day. "I don't want you to go.." Aria whispered as she brought Jason's fingers to her lips to kiss them individually.  
"I don't want to either.. but I need to." he replied as she continued to look at the bright night sky. "Don't be sad baby." he said as he looked at her.  
"I can't stand to be away from you for a day, how will I cope for a week?" she asked sadly as she curled into his side and kissed his jawline.  
"You cope when you're at college.."  
"That's because I have no choice." she stated.  
"I'll call you every morning and every night. I promise." he told her as he turned his head back to her to kiss her lips which were even more pouty than usual.

52) Mist  
Two weeks ago Jason and Aria had fallen out over a trivial issue. Even though they lived together, they had been avoiding each others paths ever since. Aria had been showering at her mom's everyday because she didn't want to give Jason the opportunity to see her naked. She had been withdrawing sex from him, they'd be no way, she'd let him perv on her as she showered - he was getting no form of pleasure from her whatsoever. However one morning, she had forgotten the keys to her mom's house. With nobody in to open the front door for her she had no option but to go back home. She prayed that Jason had left for work by the time she had got there. She pulled into hers and Jason's drive happily when she saw that Jason's car had gone. She showered in their ensuite, singing away to herself without a care in the world. Unknown to her, Jason had forgotten some important business papers on their bed and had come home a few minutes after her. Walking into their room, Jason could hear her sweet voice and smiled. He didn't want to be in a mood with her. He was just too stubborn to make the first move to apologise. She was too stubborn to do the same. Jason sat on their bed and listened to his fiancee for a minute before the idea of her being naked about five metres away took over and he could not stop himself. Stepping into the ensuite he was greeted by the view of her body through the mist she had created with her love for hot showers.

53) Cake  
"Happy birthday!" Aria whispered as she climbed into Jason's bed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his earlobe as he lay on his right hand side. Pressing a second kiss, he finally started to stir and opened his beautiful green eyes. "Hey.." he smiled with his croaky morning voice.  
"I made you something." Aria told him excitedly.  
"What is it?" he asked as he sat up. Aria turned to pick up the birthday cake she had made him off from his bedside table. "That looks great.." Jason dipped his finger into some of the chocolate frosting and licked it off. "It tastes great too."  
"Thank you!" Aria put the cake back behind her before getting comfortable in Jason's embrace.

54) Lost  
"Aria!"  
"What?! Don't blame me!" Aria defended herself as she did her best to read the road map on her lap.  
"You're meant to be directing me!" Jason exclaimed as he followed the long stretch of road they were driving along.  
"You have a satnav Jason! Why are you depending on me?" Aria threw the map to her feet.  
"Cause you're the one who forgot to bring it." Jason said with a clenched jaw.  
"Urgh, you're so annoying..it's not my fault we're lost." Aria rolled her eyes as she rested her head against the window of Jason's car.  
"We've been driving around for nearly three hours.."  
"Your point being?" Aria asked bluntly.  
"I need a break." Jason told her as he pulled into the car park of a 24/7 cafe.

55) Due  
"Mrs. DiLaurentis, our mommy said you were having a baby!" Jason and Aria's excitable neighbours' children said as they passed each other in the street.  
"Your mommy is right." Aria smiled.  
"Sorry!" their mother said as she rushed towards them. "I was just making an assumption out loud and didn't realise they were around."  
"No it's fine. I am pregnant so I can't be offended right." Aria smiled as she rubbed her protruding baby bump a little.  
"When's he or she due?"  
"25th of March."  
"Congratulations! And if you and Jason ever need a baby sitter I'm only next door." the neighbour offered.  
Aria giggled. "Thank you. I'll see you around. Bye little ones!" Aria waved and turned to walk over to Hanna's house.

56) Key  
It had been a long day at work for Aria. She was exhausted. She made her way up the steps to their front door, fumbling with her keys. Without thinking, she inserted her car keys into the lock instead of her home keys. Realising her error she quickly tried to take them out but they were jammed. Frustrated with herself, she dropped down onto the ground and pulled out her phone. Jason answered and she cried down the phone to him. 'I'm such an idiot Jase! I got my key stuck in the front door and now it won't come out!'

57) Pretty  
Jason lay on Aria's bed in her apartment as he watched he get ready for her first lecture of the day. He put her pillows under his neck to support him as he sat further up to admire his girlfriend as she went through her morning routine. She came out of the bathroom and sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair infront of the mirror. She picked out her earrings from her jewellery box and put them in. As she did she looked into her mirror at Jason behind her.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she smiled as she put the first one in.  
"Why do I need a reason?"  
"You don't. But I'm getting a little self conscious here.."  
Jason got off the bed and walked towards Aria. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her while resting his face in the crook of her neck kissing her lobe. "You have no reason to be self conscious.. you're my girl.. my pretty girl." Aria closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Jason's gentle kisses on her jaw and neck.

58) Heating  
Aria was wrapped up in bed with 3 blankets as she tried to do her paper for college. Her heating had broken at her apartment and it couldn't be fixed for another two days. She decided enough was enough and decided to go and find one of her guy friends to help her out. Unfortunately all were in late classes or out drinking. 'Maybe this is fate, telling me to go home.' she thought to herself. She put away all her papers and got a dvd out to help her fall asleep. As she settled down to start watching the Five Year Engagement, she heard her doorbell ring. Making her way from her room to the door was a major effort so the person behind the door better have been worth it. And the person definitely was.  
"Oh my God, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Aria exclaimed as she pulled Jason into her apartment.  
"Obviously not that glad if I haven't even gotten a kiss from you."  
"I'm sorry." Aria caccooned herself in her blankets as she stood on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss to Jason's lips. "My heating is broke.." Aria moaned as Jason wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'll take a look for you."  
"Thank you sweetie."

59) Sing  
Alison, Emily and Aria were having a sleepover at Ali's, the summer before they started their sophmore year of high school. Unable to sleep, she grabbed Jason's guitar which had been sitting on the couch in the living room for a few days and walked out and onto the front patio. Sitting in the swinging chair, the DiLaurentis family had on the patio for sunny days, she started to play the first few chords of her self written song, her vocals following shortly after. Her voice was angelic. Well, that's the first thought which popped into Jason's head as he silently made his way up the driveway after a late night out with his friends. Not wanting to interrupt her, he sat out of view on the bottom of the steps which lead to the patio Aria was on, and just listened to her. That was the first time he heard Aria sing.

60) Daydream  
Aria lay on Jason's bed waiting for him to come back from work. She reached over to his bedside table to get the remote for the TV, flicking through the channels she stopped when she saw a glimpse of a wedding dress. Jason hadn't proposed yet and she really wanted him too. It was getting to the point where she was contemplating proposing herself, but wanting to keep with tradition, she continued to patiently wait. She watched the programme intensely before letting her imagination drift off to visualise how hers and Jason's wedding would be. She wasn't sure how long she had been zoned out for but she was quickly snapped out of her daydream when she felt the bed shift and heard Jason's laughter. "Daydreaming again huh?"


End file.
